This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. For the past decade, the Oklahoma COBRE "Science in a Culture of Mentoring" has been a pivotal resource in transforming OMRF into an institution committed to the mentoring and development of junior investigators to productive scientific careers. Through its support of 10 junior investigators, 9 pilot projects, and an evolving set of 8 cores, this resource has provided the infrastructure to help launch 12 independent research careers and support the subsequent funding of numerous multi-investigator grants ("program grants") through other NIH Institutes. From inception, one of the primary goals of the IDeA/COBRE program was that these awards would be vehicles such that institutions in IDeA states could mature to the point of competing successfully for "non NCRR" program grants. Prior to 2000 when RR15577 was funded, OMRF had but one NIH supported program project type grant in its 50 year history. In the ensuing decade we have been awarded TEN, all of which are directly linked to the topic/investigators of this COBRE. This COBRE grant has allowed the development of young investigators clustered around a major disciple in biomedicine, and with only a few exceptions, has RETAINED them within our institution/state. Thus, this proposal requests funds to continue the support of pivotal infrastructure in mentoring, team development, cutting-edge scientific cores and access to crucial human tissue samples for investigator development. Our Administrative Core will serve as a centralized governing resource for the COBRE, provide mentoring services to COBRE investigators and serve as a liaison between the Internal Advisory Committee, External Advisory Committee, institutional administration and COBRE Investigators. The scientific strategic purpose of the continuation of this COBRE is to support research in immunology and inflammation that impacts human health and disease. The Specific Aims of this COBRE are to 1) Identify and Support Oklahoma COBRE Investigator Projects through Mentoring and Cores, 2) Implement and Expand Multidisciplinary COBRE Enrichment Programs, 3) Expand Collaborations between COBRE Investigators within and outside Oklahoma, 4) Coordinate, Integrate and Fiscally Manage to Financial Independence Research Cores which Meet and Extend the Scientific Opportunities of our COBRE Investigators, 5) Assist with Grant Applications, Management and Compliance Issues, 6) Evaluate and Manage the Effectiveness of Pilot Projects, Research Cores, and Mentoring and 7) Implement and Expand Data Sharing Strategies.